Sleeping Beauty
by HattersGirlAlice
Summary: Harry is not safe at Privet Drive anymore so Dumbledore has him stay at the castle over the summer. Harry is now free to explore the castle without any interference. So what happens when he finds a secret tower and what's in it. OotP spoilers.
1. No Longer Safe Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter character. I own the plot and it's obvious where I got the title from. Disney owns "Sleeping Beauty".

Summery: Harry is not safe at Privet Drive anymore so Dumbledore has him stay at the castle over the summer. Harry is now free to explore the castle without any interference. So what happens when he finds a secret tower that only one Marauder ever found and what is hidden within it?

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter One: No Longer Safe Here

Harry Potter was a short thin sixteen year old wizard who was stuck in his horrible Muggle family's home for two months alone and separated from the world to which he belonged. If being a wizard wasn't special enough he had saved the wizerding world numerous times from the Dark Lord Voldemort.

He was famous. This was the reason he was stuck here. For his protection.

"I hate this!" he yelled out one day while sitting in the back yard. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes Harry," said a soft hoarse voice next to him.

Harry jumped.

"I could hear you quite plainly."

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. Looking to his right where he had heard the voice.

"Please Harry call me Remus or Moony even." Lupin said removing the invisibility cloak. "It's what you use to call me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was one of your first words."

Harry smiled sadly. He heaved a sigh. "I miss him."

"That's why they've been sending me every day to follow you." said Remus.

"I figured I was being followed. So it was you who tripped over the park gate last night." Harry mused grinning.

Remus raked his fingers through his hair. Harry could see that he was blushing. "Well, it is hard to walk much less climb over things with the cloak on."

Harry shrugged. "Whatever!"

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yeah sort of..."

"About?"

"Well I've been having this feeling like there's something still missing." said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore's told me everything but there is something still missing. I think that it's something that he doesn't even know. And..."

"What?"

"...I feel as if he's still here."

Remus stared at Harry for a moment. "Harry," he said putting an arm around the boy's shoulder. "I feel him too." he said softly. "I don't know what to tell you. Is it us, because we were so close to him or something else. Nobody really knows what is behind the veil."

Harry smiled. "Thanks." he said. "Thanks Moony."

"I can't be your Dad and I can't be Sirius. I sure can't be Sirius but I want to be as close to you as I can... as close as you want me to be."

Harry smiled again and hugged the werewolf. "I'm glad you're still here."

They sat for a while just reminiscing about the last three years.

"Sorry Harry but it's time for you to go inside stay in there until nine o'clock tomorrow okay. You almost got away from me this morning running out so early."

"Sorry, they made me mad."

"Tell you what if you just stay in your room until nine then come out here I'll have you some breakfast made by Molly."

"You have yourself a deal." said Harry standing quickly. "See you tomorrow!" he said running into the house.

"Who were you talking to?" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Remus Lupin. He's one of my Professors at school." said Harry. "They follow me around every day." he said cheerfully.

Aunt Petunia paled. "Eat your dinner" she said. Placing a plate in front of him. "Vernon! Dudley! Dinner!" she called.

"I won't be eating breakfast tomorrow." Harry said. "Remus is bringing me breakfast!"

Uncle Vernon came in just in time to hear the last sentence. "What?" he roared.

"He's been being followed since he got home Vernon." she hissed.

"So boy, did he say when you were leaving?"

"Nope!" said Harry. He began to eat his dinner without one more word to his "family."

The next morning Harry woke up late. He rolled over and looked at the clock. "Five after nine! Oh no!"

Harry scrambled around the room grabbing up clothes and pulling them on. He didn't bother to even comb his hair (It wouldn't have done any good anyway.) Then he rushed down stairs and into the back garden.

"Moony?" he called breathlessly.

"Shh! Harry! Over here!" Remus said near the bush where Harry had first seen Dobby the house elf.

Harry walked over grinning as Remus pulled off the cloak. Remus looked fretful. "Harry, we have to leave." he said in a whisper. "Dumbledore has found out that the special charms protecting you have been broken. You are no longer safe here."

Harry stared dumbfounded.

"We're going to get your things and then I am to take you to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

Remus rushed him inside giving Petunia a nod as they passed. Harry lead Remus upstairs.

"PACK!" Remus said waving his wand.

"Why..."

"Grimmuald Place is no longer safe for the order we had to move it elsewhere and The Burrow is not any better. The Weasleys have moved out of there for now anyway." Remus said.

Harry had figured of course that the Order would have moved but the Weasleys...

"What will I do at Hogwarts?" as he pulled some things that were hidden under the loose floorboard under his bed out and piled them into his trunk.

Remus, who was looking out the window, shrugged. "Homework I suppose and then you can explore. Dumbledore and McGonnagal are the only teachers who stay there during the summer. Madam Pomfrey is there also. Have you got everything?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

Still looking out the window Remus waved his wand and the trunk became the size of a matchbox. Harry picked it up and pocketed it.

"I think so." Harry said. He couldn't help but think that this may be the last time he would have to be in this house or be with the Dursley's. 'Record time spent here. One week.'

It was funny how at this dark time Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived, could find something to be happy about.

"Okay Harry, we're going to take this portkey to Hogwarts. We should end up in Dumbledore's office." Remus said holding out a flying disk.

Harry nodded. He hated traveling by portkey.

"It's almost time."

Harry took a side if the disk. (Not that disks have sides per say.)

"Ready? Three... two... one..."

Harry felt the familiar pull from behind his navel. Soon he was in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore was pacing his office. "Finally." he said. "Harry, why don't you go to the commonroom. password is _Quid fit._" (A/N Quid fit is Latin for "What's Happening" like "Que pasa!").

"But..." Harry began.

"I will explain later but right now Remus and I must get to the Order meeting. Professor McGonnagal will be up to check on you soon."

Without another word Harry left the room and proceeded up a staircase that would lead him to the Griffendor Tower. Moments later he arrived.

"Well Mr. Potter, you're at school early this year." said the Fat Lady. "In fact you only left me a week ago."

"Yeah well. It's not safe for me anywhere else. Quid fit." Harry said dully.

The portrait swung open and Harry entered the completely empty common room. He plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Oh well at least it's not the Dursleys."

Around a half an hour later Professor McGonnagal arrived. She looked as stern as ever but spoke to him in a way that seemed somewhat motherly.

"Now Harry we want you to stay up here for the day. There are big Order meetings going on today and I will be the only one here and I am somewhat busy. The House elves will be up some breakfast soon and they will bring you lunch and dinner. You can do your homework or something."

Harry sighed. Homework just what he wanted to do "Er... Professor my trunk." he said holding out the tiny trunk.

"Yes. Set it on the floor."

With a wave of her wand Professor McGonnagal restored Harry's trunk.

"The portraits and paintings are on guard Potter." she said in her usual tone. "They will inform me if you leave the tower."

Professor McGonnagal turned and swiftly left the tower.

Harry then began to drag his trunk up to his dorm room and began to set his things back up. Normally this room would cheer Harry up but there were too many bad memories to revisit now that he was alone.

This was were he had that huge fight with Ron about the Goblet of Fire back in his fourth year. And where he had a fight with Seamus Finnigan last year. Where he had first been in the presence of his godfather. Where he had opened the mirror that Sirius had given him and he had discovered that it would have saved Sirius' life.

Harry pulled out the mirror. It was wrapped carefully in a set of Harry's robes. "Sirius! Sirius Black!" he called into it. When nothing happened. Harry carefully wrapped it back up and placed it at the bottom of his trunk.

He then curled up on his bed. "Sirius." he muttered. "Why was I so stupid."

"Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

Harry sat up. "Dobby?"

"Yes sir. Harry Potter sir. I is bringing you your food."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said.

"I is seeing you at lunch Harry Potter sir."

"Okay Dobby." Harry said taking the tray the house elf was holding up for him.

The elf disappeared and Harry ate his breakfast. After he ate he pulled out his Potions homework and began to work on it. He spent the rest of the day doing homework and lounging about the tower.

Well that's chapter one. I know it's kind of fast but I assure you it will get better in the next chapter. Please read and Review. Be constructive with your criticism please. You know I believe this is the longest story I have ever written.


	2. Finding the Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter character. I own the plot and it's obvious where I got the title from. Disney owns "Sleeping Beauty".

Summery: Harry is not safe at Privet Drive anymore so Dumbledore has him stay at the castle over the summer. Harry is now free to explore the castle without any interference's. So what happens when he finds a secret tower that only one Marauder ever found and what is hidden within it?

Note: Okay this chapter is crucial. WARNING! A character will die soon. This will be a H/G Hr/R and Remus/OC.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter Two: Finding the Tower

Harry had been at Hogwarts a grand total of three days and he was board as heck!

"What's the fun in exploring the castle with no one to discover things with you?" he said aloud in the hallway leading to the Room of Requirement. "And I have finished my homework in record time!"

Harry heaved a great sigh. "I wish Ron and Hermione were here. Heck! I'd settle for Malfoy! At least I'd have someone to speak to even if it was only to throw insults." Harry paused. "I must be really board. I'm talking aloud to myself and even answering myself now."

"I suppose that's what happens when you're alone so much." came Professor Dubledore's voice from behind him.

"Hello sir." said Harry turning to face him but looking down at his shoes.

"I have heard your wish and maybe I can grant it." the headmaster said smiling his eyes with their usual twinkle shone from behind his half moon glasses. He still looked older than Harry remembered him to be back in his first year.

"Really?"

"I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind a day off and Miss. Granger is quite lonely at her home from what I have heard from Molly's letters. I suppose one day here would be nice."

"One day? I guess it's better than no days at all."

"Quite right Harry. Just like one chance is better than none at all."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"I'm talking about Sirius." said Dumbledore. "Harry you gave him a chance that no one else did. A chance to live a little and I'm sure that where ever he is now he's proud of you. Your parents too.You know Sirius wanted more than anything to be with James."

Before Harry could respond the headmaster was gone.

"Hey...How'd he do that?" he wondered before speaking out loud what he thought about the Professors words. "Well I don't believe it." he said hotly. "He's not dead because he cared for me and Remus too and he wouldn't have left us behind."

A small voice in the back of Harry's mind spoke: "_Yes. Sirius is alive but remember Dumbledore doesn't' know that. And besides he's your friend. You can't stay mad at him forever._"

Harry sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

_"Harry!" cried Sirius. Harry could see his outline behind the veil. "I'm here for you, Harry. I'll be there soon."_

_"Sirius when?" Harry called into the chamber his voice echoing. "When? I need you now!"_

_"Soon, Harry, very soon. You have to find the tower first. Harry find the tower." Sirius' voice was fading._

_"Where?"_

_"At Hogwarts!" came the faint answer._

_"At Hogwarts?" asked Harry. _

_Suddenly he was falling. Everything was in slow motion. He was falling. The world around him was blurred. For a moment Harry couldn't see anything and then everything was clear. _

_Harry was back in the graveyard outside the Riddle house. He could hear whimpering. Wormtail came into view._

_"Oh my, oh dear, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it it was you or me. I was so afraid."_

_Harry stood stunned. He did not feel the hatred he had once felt for Peter he felt compassion. Peter had loved his friends once Harry was sure of it. He also knew that in times of great fear that sometimes people do foolish things._

_"But why am I here?" Harry thought to himself. "Was it just to hear Peter's confession."_

_"And Kathy." Wormtail spoke again. "She's never even been found. Why did I do such foolish things. Oh if only I had another chance I would prove myself to my friends but what can I do." _

_Peter stared up at the starlit night. "I will make it up to you James and Lily. I will I swear it!"_

_Harry watched as Peter knelt on the ground. "I'll leave him. He'll kill me but...It's better than living as a cowed. I wish I could tell Remus about the tower..." _

__

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ron said shaking Harry awake.

"Ron!" Harry moaned. "I almost found out about the secret tower."

"Secret Tower?" Ron asked. "You'd rather find about a secret tower than greet your best mate?"

Harry rolled over and stared at the wall. "Just let me think for a moment okay."

Ron sat on his bed knowing that Harry needed this time.

"What's go..." Hermione began but Ron held up a hand. Ginny slid in behind Hermione her eyebrow raised.

"Okay." said Harry sitting up. "I have a plan for today. After I get dressed and we eat breakfast we're going to look for some secret tower."

Harry stood up grinning. He shooed Hermione and Ginny out of the room.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Ron.

"I had a dream." said Harry as he began to get dressed.

"About?"

"Sirius."

"Harry..."

"Don't. He's not dead. Remus said so." said Harry as if that settled the matter.

Ron sighed. "Okay mate." Ron said. "Now tell me about this tower."

"Well I had one of those dreams you know the real ones. (A/N Sorry that' the best I can describe it) and Wormtail was begging my parents for forgiveness and he's going to die trying to back out of Voldemort's circle."

"How do you know it's real? How do you know he's going to do it?"

"I don't but I'm not going to worry about him. He said something about a secret tower and I want to see if I can find it."

"Er..."

"Don't worry. I'm going to tell an adult and we're not even leaving Hogwarts. I believe it's here at Hogwarts."

"Okay mate..." said Ron.

"Trust me." said Harry putting an arm around his friends shoulders. "I'm sure about this."

"Harry," Ron said with a sigh. "I would follow you to the end."

Harry grinned. "We really need to get Remus to make us Marauders."

Ron laughed. "I like you better this way. Not moody and sulky all the time."

"I like me better this way too." Harry said as they made their way down to the common room.

Harry gave Hermione and Ginny a huge hug and lead the way down to the Great Hall where they were to eat breakfast. At breakfast Harry told Dumbledore their plans. The Headmaster looked Harry over. Harry had not told him about Sirius. He didn't feel that it was important.

"Very well." said Dumbledore. "I hope you find this tower and what's in it."

"So where do we start Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Well," Harry said as he opened the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The Map began to form and Hogwarts' hall were spread out before the four students.

"Wow!" breathed Ginny.

"Yeah, Fred and George had it for years before they gave it to Harry in our third year." said Ron.

Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present: The Marauders Map.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well..." she began examining. "It's not going to be on the map obviously..."

Hermione looked over the map carefully. "It's not near the Astronomy tower that's across from the North tower..."

"Is there another tower near here?" asked Ron.

"I've never seen another place for a tower around here." said Hermione.

"But it's not going to be were you could see it is it?" asked Ginny. She had closed her eyes and was thinking hard. "I seem to remember seeing a tower near here when I was out on the grounds."

"Yeah!" said Ron. "I do remember a tower. I just never thought about it."

"Hmm." said Hermione. She stood up and opened the window then stuck her head out.

"What do you see?" asked Harry eagerly.

Hermione turned grinning. "A tower." she said. "Just to the left of the hall leading to our tower."

Harry consulted the map. "It's not on here."

"Harry, please don't get your hopes up this might not be the tower." said Ron carefully.

"Then that will mean we keep looking until we find this secret tower. It's your fault I didn't find out where it was anyway. You're the one who woke me up."

Ron mumbled something but Harry didn't hear he was already out the portrait hole and heading down the hall.

"Harry wait for us." Ginny called scrambling out after him closely followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Okay." said Harry folding the map up carefully and staring at the wall before him. "This is where the tower is suppose to be."

"But the tower door should be on the floor above us The tower was higher than ours." Hermione said. She looked around. "But this hall looks as if it were made to be an opening for another tower."

The hall was and exact replica of the Griffendor hall. The walls were bare and cobwebs covered several feet of it.

"It looks as if the house elves and Filch don't ever come down here." said Ginny absently.

Hermione tutted. "They..."

"Not now, Hermione." said Harry moving forward and pressing the wall at the end of the hall.

Ron and Hermione joined him. Ron was very reluctant but Ginny began to stomp on the spiders that had crawled out of their hiding places he too began pressing and tapping the wall.

"What if the door is not in the wall." Ron said after fifteen minuets of tapping and pushing. "What if it's a trap door." he said looking up.

Everyone looked up. The ceiling above was very unlike the rest of the schools stone ceilings. It was wooden planks.

And almost unnoticeable to the four students was a square trap door.

"Yes!" cried Harry.

"But how do we open it? asked Hermione. "We can't use magic..." she was cut off as Harry and Ron had rushed off.

They soon returned pushing a heavy table. Soon Ron was up on top of the table. He was reaching up feeling the edges of the almost invisible door. He dugh his fingernails into two sides of the door and wrenched it open.

The door gave way causing Ron to fall backwards. He landed with a thump on Harry.

"Gerroff!" cried Harry in mock anger.

Ron was too excited to stay there anyway. A rope ladder had dropped down from the room above along with a cloud of dust.

"You better put that table back before we climb up." said Hermione covering her mouth with her jumper and coughing.

Harry and Ron shoved the table back to where they found it.

"Okay." said Harry slightly out of breath.

"You go up first Harry." Ron said grinning.

"Okay." Harry said shakily. Slowly he began to ascend the rope ladder.

Whatever was up here would bring Sirius back. 'But what does it have to do with Remus?' Harry wondered vaguely.

Harry poked his head up into the room and gasped.

Ha ha! Cliffhanger!

I'll update soon and please check out my other fic The Marauders and the Order of the Phoenix. .

"A story worth telling is worth sharing!" -? (Okay I made it up myself, I think. But it's true!)


	3. Katharine Venus Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter character. I own the plot and it's obvious where I got the title from. Disney owns "Sleeping Beauty".

Summery: Harry is not safe at Privet Drive anymore so Dumbledore has him stay at the castle over the summer. Harry is now free to explore the castle without any interference's. So what happens when he finds a secret tower that only one Marauder ever found and what is hidden within it?

Note:WARNING! A character will die in this chapter. This will be a H/G, Hr/R, and Remus/OC.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter Three: Katharine Venus Black

Harry poked his head up into the room and gasped.

"What is it Harry?" Ron called.

"You have got to see for yourself." was Harry's awed reply as he climbed up into the room.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were soon in the room all three gasping at what they found.

The room had not been used in years. There were cobwebs everywhere and duct on the old furniture. To their right stood a wash stand with an empty water bowl covered with a thick layer of dust. To their right was a dresser and mirror on top of it was an empty basket. The room also had a great bookshelf in the back. But what caught their attention was the bed in the center of the room.

The bed was decked in deep blue hangings and laying on top of the covers was a beautiful woman.

She looked peaceful with her hands folded gently on her chest holding a beautiful yellow rose. She had long dark hair that crept down off the sides of the beds a little. She was wearing a set of navy blue robes that looked as if they were made of velvet. Her body like the rest of the room was covered slightly in dust.

"How long has she been up here?" gasped Ginny.

"She must have been up here for years." said Hermione in a whisper as if she were afraid to wake the woman.

"Is she even alive?" asked Ron as he made to go to the bed.

Harry held out a hand. "I don't know. Ron go get Dumbledore. Password's Canary Creams."

Ron left without a word.

"Hermione you go get Madam Pomfrey. I think she's still alive."

Hermione left too.

"What do we do now?" asked Ginny.

"Stay right where you are." Harry said as he slowly approached the woman.

Ginny did so trembling slightly. "Oh Harry, what if she's dead."

Slowly Harry approached the bed. He watched carefully for any sign of movement. Then he saw it. The woman's chest began to rise and fall very slightly. If he weren't as close as he was (inches from her) he would never have noticed.

"She's alive." he said.

Ginny sighed. "Thank goodness."

Harry motioned for Ginny to come closer.

"She's so pretty." Ginny said staring down at the woman's face.

"I wonder who she is?"

"Katharine Venus Black." said Dumbledore form behind them. He stood by the door with a breathless Ron climbing the ladder behind him.

"B - Black?" asked Harry looking form Dumbledore to the woman and back again. "Why?"

"She has been missing presumed dead for fifteen years." said Dumbledore. "Miss. Weasley would you go down and find Professor McGonnagal ask her to retrieve Remus Lupin."

Ginny nodded and left.

"She is you godmother Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry stared at Katharine. "She's Sirius' sister?"

"Yes. Twin in fact. That's why you didn't see her name on the tapestry at Grimmauld Place. She and Sirius were a disgrace to their family."

"Why did Sirius never say anything about her?" asked Harry.

"Sirius loved Kathy more than anything or anyone. When we told him she was missing possibly dead he refused to even say her name."

"What's going on up here?" huffed Madam Pomfrey as her head popped up over the doors threshold. "Goodness!" she cried seeing Kathy. The nurse was instantly at her side.

"Ah! Good thinking Miss. Granger." said Dubledore as Hermione joined them.

"It was Harry's idea." she said.

"Sir, what about Professor Lupin?" Ron asked.

"I believe I shall leave that to Remus when he arrives. What is the diagnosis Poppy?"

"She's very much alive." the nurse replied. "Her body seems to have slowed down. I don't understand it."

"Perhaps I do." said a silky voice from the trap door. Everyone turned to face Severus Snape. "The Drought of Living Death would be my suggestion." he said sneering at the sleeping figure.

"Then she is as good as dead?" asked Harry.

Snape sneered even more. "No." he said.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said sharply. "We're not even sure that is what was used."

"Wormtail knew." said Harry. "He did it. He knew about the tower."

"He is dead." said Snape.

The Headmaster faced Snape and looked him over. "How?"

It wasn't Snape who responded but Harry.

"He said he was going to leave. He said he owed it to my parents."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I...recovered the body." said Snape softly now. "It is downstairs in my office."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at him.

"I wanted to clear Black's name even if he is dead he should be cleared." Snape said staring the headmaster in the eye.

Harry saw something in Snape's eyes that told him Snape too believed that Sirius was alive. He just didn't know why or how.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "I should attend to that at once. Excuse me." Dumbeldore descended the stairs and Snape made to follow.

"Wait, Professor." Harry said. "Er...thank you."

Snape sneered again but said nothing as he too left the room.

Madam Pomfrey was still fussing over Kathy. She checked her eyes mouth. Inspecting for anything that may lead her to the reason the woman was still alive.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in silence until they heard thunderous steps heading up to the tower. Remus Lupin soon appeared at the top of the ladder.

"Ginny...said... Kathy..." he panted then stared at the sleeping form on the bed. "Merlin no." he gasped. "No." He made a quick stride over to the bed and knelt by it.

"She's alive Remus." Madam Pomfrey said gently. "She's alive."

"But..." Remus couldn't speak "She's been here the whole time?"

"Yes." said Harry as he approached Remus. "Peter put her here."

"I'll kill him!" growled Remus.

"It's too late." Harry said softly putting a hand on Remus' shoulder. "He wanted out and Voldemort killed him."

Remus looked up. There were tears in his eyes. Ginny gave him a sympathetic look as she joined Ron and Hermione.

"He wanted to prove to my parents, you, and Sirius that he was sorry. He died for it. I heard him planning it."

Remus looked down at the woman again.

"I'll go." said Madam Pomfrey. As she left she whispered to Hermione and Ginny. "If he tries anything come get me."

The girls nodded.

"Remus?" Harry asked. "Could you tell me?"

Remus nodded as he sat on the floor causing a cloud of dust to rise up. He motioned for them to do the same. Once they were settled and so was the dust Remus began to speak.

"Kathy is Sirius' sister. I met her in our fifth year. She was in Ravenclaw and Sirius never talked about her he said that he wanted to just let her be and do her own thing. We met one weekend in Hogsmead. Christmas shopping....

_"Damn Sirius." I said looking around Hogsmead. "Why do you have to have everything.!"_

_"Excuse me?" said a female voice. _

_I turned to look at her. I had remembered her from class I knew she was a fifth year Ravenclaw but I had never paid attention to her name. _

_"Yes." I asked._

_"Maybe I can help you. I know what he would like. He is my brother after all."_

_"Brother? Sirius?" I asked confused._

_"Oh he has never said anything about me? I'm Kathy Black. And YOU are Remus Lupin." she said poking me gently in the shoulder. "Sirius tells me a lot about you." she continued, grinning._

_"He - he does?" I asked nervously. _

_She grinned. "You're the one who gets him to do his homework. He says sometimes he can't stand you. But he has a soft spot for you." she said with a shrug. "I've heard him defend you loads of times."_

_"He does." I replied feeling better. He hadn't told her everything about me._

_Kathy nodded. "I think I can help you get him something great."_

_"Okay." I said glad she had showed up. _

_"Sir. loves dogs. He's going on and on about them. Disgusting things I think but I'm a cat person." she lowered her voice. "He and I are illegal Animagi." She looked about looking a bit pleased with herself._

_"I knew about Sirius." I said casually._

_"Figured you would. He said he and his friends James and Peter were too...Never said anything about you..." she said._

_"I didn't want to join them." I said sharply as if I disapproved of the whole thing._

_She shrugged it off. "He told me and I decided to give it a try. He's a dog and I'm a cat. Anyway off the subject. He's always talking about dogs and I found a great book on them...thing is I can't get it for him. We have a pact not to get each other anything too expensive and I've already gone over my limit. So I figured..."_

_"Thanks. Could you show me where it is." I asked._

_She took me to the bookstore and showed me the book. After I got the book we went to the Three Broomsticks. She giggled a lot when I suggested going there._

_"Hey Remus!" called James when he saw us enter. He and Peter had a table near the bar. "Who's your girlfriend?"_

_Kathy grinned and giggled even more as we approached them._

_"Where's Sirius?" I asked_

_"Dunno?" said Peter._

_"Hi. I'm James Potter." James said bowing. _

_"I know and you must be Peter." Kathy said. "Sirius tell me all about you. I'm his evidently forgotten sister."_

_"I found her wondering the streets." I said teasing her. "Sit." I said pulling a chair for her._

_She sat down again in a fit of giggles. I admit I had become a bit infatuated with the girl myself. _

_"Okay but only for a moment. I'm sure you will all want to taunt him about finding me out and besides I still have Christmas shopping to do." she replied._

_She stayed with us long enough for me to buy her a butterbeer and for her to drink it. She told us a few stories for us to blackmail Sirius with and then ran off with Lily. They seemed to be good friends._

_Sirius came in later and we confronted him about Kathy. _

_From that moment on James teased me about Kathy. He always said we made a cute pair. Sirius always scowled when James said anything._

_Sirius had once asked me near the end of our sixth year if I liked Kathy. Being the honest person I am I said yes. He pouted for a moment then said:_

_"I'm glad it's you." he said finally, grinning. "I would have hated it if she had a crush on Pete."_

_"She has a crush on **me**!" I gasped._

_"Why are you so suprised?" he asked._

_"Just...what do I do?"_

_I wasn't experienced with girls. _

_Sirius laughed. "I'll help you out mate. I know a lot about girls especially this one."_

__

"Sirius was always good about me and Kathy. He was better about it than when Lily finally started going out with James. He adjusted to the two girls spending large amounts of time with us. Peter was never well liked by the ladies and Sirius well... he never could be tied down." Remus finished lamely.

"Why did you two never get married?" Ginny asked looking over his shoulder to the woman behind him.

"We were going to but...the war got really bad and James and Lily had to go into hiding. Kathy absolutely refused to have a wedding without Lily, James and you, Harry. She even wanted to go as far as waiting until you could carry the rings."

Harry frowned and looked at Kathy too. 'She really cared about me too.' he thought.

Ron's stomach gave a great grumble.

Remus gave a weak laugh. "I suppose we should go get some lunch."

Everyone stood to leave. Remus turned around and looked at Kathy once more. He gently ran a finger across her lips and kissed her.

_Somewhere beyond the land the living:_

_"So we're not really dead?" Sirius asked for the millionth time. As he watched his sister pace the room. Everything around them was decked in pure white._

_"For the final time no! We're in limbo. A place between the world of the dead and the world of the living."_

_Sirius scratched his head. "So James and Lily were able to visit us because they are dead."_

_"Yes the dead can visit and we can visit the living **if** they have the power to listen to us. Harry, Snape and Dumbledore for instance."_

_"Haven't you tried to reach them?" _

_"No. I don't like to invade dreams. Unlike you."_

_"Well I had to get Harry to find you somehow."_

_Kathy stopped pacing. "I hear voices." she said. "In my head."_

_"Kat, that's never good."_

_"Yes it is! That means they've found my body. We'll be out in no time." Kathy screamed._

_She and Sirius began dancing around._

_"Remember your promise!" said Sirius releasing his sister and falling down on his bed. "As soon as you get movement back in your limbs you go and get my body. It's back at the ministry behind the veil not through it behind it."_

_"I know. Do you think that I could forget it when you repeat it everyday at least three times." Kathy said sighing. "And that's all about this place I'll be able to remember. We have an agreement with the limbo offices." She covered her ears to hear the voices with her body more clearly._

_"What are they saying?" Sirius asked._

_"Snape's there. Peter is dead and Snape brought the body back to clear you even though you were dead...You've been visiting his dreams!"_

_Sirius gave a guilty laugh. "I wanted to make sure he knew that I was still here to pester him. I also visited Moony's dreams."_

_"Sirius!"_

_"I had to let him know that he wasn't the last Marauder."_

_"Well at the moment he is."_

_There was a sudden popping noise that made Kathy and Sirius turn around. Peter stood in front of them wringing his hands. He wouldn't look them in the eyes._

_"I wanted to tell you that...I'm sorry." he squeaked._

_"As you should be." snorted Sirius standing and crossing his arms._

_Kathy was more sympathetic. "Oh Peter why did you do such a horrible thing? We were your friends!"_

_"I know and James and Lily were so kind when I apologized to them. I don't deserve friends like you guys."_

_Sirius sighed. "I forgive you." he said lowering his arms. "After all you did give your life up on your own and now Snivellus can prove my innocence!"_

_Kathy muttered something that made Peter laugh. Sirius glared at her._

_"So am I forgiven?" Peter asked Kathy._

_Kathy smiled and nodded. "I'm about to wake up anyway. Remus is telling the story of how we met." she said with a smile. "Soon he'll kiss me and I'll wake up."_

_Peter clapped his hands. "So Sirius will be going again soon too?"_

_Sirius nodded. "Except I don't have to be woken by a kiss. Just a wand." he sniggered._

_"Lily wanted mine to be romantic. After all I've been here for fifteen years."_

_Peter squeaked. "Sorry."_

_Kathy shrugged. "It's okay. You had better go. I'm sure you're not done filling out your paperwork."_

_Peter gave a mock sigh. "Do the dead get a break?"_

_"Once your paperwork is done." said Sirius grinning. "Bye Pete. See you in many many year."_

_"Don't worry. Time won't matter to you. Just us. See you in well... many many years..." Kathy jumped._

_"What?" asked Sirius._

_"He touched my lips. Oh bye Sirius..." she reached out to hug him but disappeared before she could._

_"Well she's alive again."_

_"May I ask a question before I leave?"_

_"Sure Pete go ahead." _

_"What about your brother and other... bad guys who didn't..."_

_"Oh! You'll never see them again." said Sirius grinning._

_Peter nodded and disappeared._

_Sirius sat back down on his bed. "Well Kat I hope I'm not here long."_

__

Remus straightened back up and was about to turn around but Kathy's eye's began to flicker open.

HA! Another cliffe! Go check out my other story The Marauders and the OotP!

"A story worth telling is worth sharing!" -? (Okay I made it up myself, I think. But it's true!)


End file.
